Amidst the Blizzard
by Kaloes
Summary: A story not revolving around the main characters but a simple boy named Pyke from the small town of Reshel on Dezolis.


"Cough.. Cough.. How could this have happened?" That thought continued on in my mind. The door was beginning to break as I laid there in my room wondering how all this could have happened. Earlier that day the town was filled with happiness. My mind began to wander, thinking about the day that had gone by.

I strapped the sheath of my sword to my back. The sun was shining brightly through the window, its light glistened off the blade of my sword. "Todays going to be a good day." I thought to myself. Today was the birthday of my friend Heather, I was going to go up into the mountain nearby to find precious laconium and forge it into a necklace as a gift.

Placing my hand on the hilt of the blade I could feel the leather beginning to give way. "I should take better care of dads sword." Thinking to myself. I placed the sword in the sheath and looked out the window. The townspeople could be seen among each other. The adults were talking and selling merchandise to each other. The children were playing with a few of the baby Dezo-Penguins.

"Hey Pyke!" Someone yelled from outside. Looking downward from my window was Heather. She was standing at the front door waving at me. Waving back I ran downstairs quickly past my mother who was making breakfast in the kitchen. "I'm going out for a little bit mom." I told her. The sounds of her chopping food could be heard as I ran out the door. "What took you so long?" Heather asked. She had that angry look in her eyes.

I sort of sweated for a minute. Those eyes could bring even the Great Light to its knees if she wanted. "Sorry Heather, my mom asked me to go to Meese real quick. I won't be able to go with you this morning." I lied to her. I didn't want her to know I was going to be climbing the mountain to get her a birthday present. She continued to look at me, I could tell she knew I was lying. She began walking around me, her long hair blowing in her face when the wind picked up.

She returned to the front of me. Coming closer put her face close to mine, looking in my eyes. "Alright, then I'll see you at my house later ok?" She said to me. Taking a few steps back she placed her hands behind her. With a smile she tilted her head and ran through the town back towards her house. I let out a sigh of relief for a brief moment. "Whew, I thought she caught me for a minute there." I thought to myself.

Glancing up at the sky the sun was still shining brightly. The breeze felt good as I walked through town heading towards the main gate. A few hours past after I left town. Following the path I made my way north, eventually coming to the base of the mountain. Laconium ores are known to be located in a small cave halfway up the mountain. "Alright Pyke you can do it. Preaching to myself. Looking up I noticed a few large Owls flying around the summit.

"Good thing I'm not going that far up. I wouldn't want to fight any monsters." I said. Taking a deep breath I began following the path up the side of the mountain. Another hour passed by and it felt like I would never make it to my destination. "Something feels weird." The thought came to mind. I looked up at the sky once again. I noticed a large amount of dark clouds coming from the east. "Huh? Thats odd. Its not the time of year for that kind of weather." I thought.

The wind began blowing fiercly, it howled through the air as I began running up the path. I followed the circling path up the mountain, eventually coming to the halfway point. As I came to the area a small cave could be seen slowly appearing on the mountain. Not knowing what was ahead I drew my sword from its sheath and ran inside. It was hard to see in the small light the cave had. "Now where is it?" I wondered. Looking around it seemed the cave had been picked clean of all Laconium.

Thinking there was none left I began to leave. A small glimmer of light could be seen in the deepest part of the cave. Keeping my grip on my sword I walked in deeper towards the light. It got darker the further I went in, finally I approached the small light. "I found it.. But whats this?" I thought. Picking up the Laconium I wondered what the other object laying beside it was. "Looks like some sort of... egg? Oh crap!" I yelled.

I looked ahead, two red eyes looked at me with anger in them. Placing the Laconium in my pack I slowly took a few steps back. The eyes were following me, coming closer and closer. Turning quickly I began running as fast as I could towards the exit of the cave. Making my way out snow was falling from the sky. It got my attention at first but then it was turned back to the beast that was chasing me.

"Not good. I didn't think Biter-Flies made their nests up here." Saying to myself. The beast let out a loud screach as it lunged its poisonous tail towards me. Barely dodging the attack I placed both hands on my sword. With great strength I swung downwards towards the tail. The beast let out a loud screach once again as the tip of the tail was sliced off. The beast began crashing into the side of the mountain. A loud rumbling sound could be heard echoing.

"This isn't good! I yelled out. A large amount of snow began falling from the highest point of the mountain. My eyes widened as I watched it fall towards me. Acting quickly I turned and began running down the path, not knowing if the beast was chasing me or not. The crashing of the avalanche was getting louder and closer. Tired my pace began to slow down, eventually sweeping me up in the avalanche as well.

"So.. so cold.." I whispered. Climbing my way out from underneath some snow I looked up. The avalanche had carried me all the way down the mountain. The sky had darkened and snow was falling alot faster than usual. "How long have I been out?" I wondered. Picking myself up I brushed off some of the snow. Who knew how many hours I had been unconcious. I staggered back along the path to Reshel, the snow blowing fiercly in the wind as I made my way back.

"Wha.. whats going on?" I said to myself. Looking ahead the town had been destroyed. These unknown monsters were wandering around. I gripped ahold of my sword and walked slowly through the town, trying to keep away from any of the monsters. Making my way back to my house the thought of where my mother and Heather were constantly flowed through my mind.

Feeling a slight grip on my shoulder I jumped, quickly turning around. One of the monsters had grabbed ahold of me. Stepping back I gripped my sword with both hands, prepared to kill. "Wait.. Somethings not right?" I thought. Looking at the monster I noticed the clothes it was wearing. They were the same as hers. What had happened to my home town. I took a few steps back as a thought of fear came to my mind. My eyes began to tear up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"It seems they've made their way inside." I thought as I sat in my room. The beasts had already wounded me to the point where I could not fight back. They broke through the barricade I had made in front of my door. They slowly approached as I closed my eyes, awaiting the approach of death. A tear fell from my eye as they continued coming closer. Opening my eyes I looked at the roof, releasing my grip on the Laconium I knew this was my final moment.

"Goodbye... Cough.. Cough.. Mom..."  
"Goodbye... Heath..er.. I..."

The moon shone brightly through the window that night. Sitting there Pyke stared out looking at the sky. His eyes filled with tears, he smiled briefly as he took one final breath, the last amount of his life faded away from his body as the monsters slowly approached.

The End


End file.
